Someday
by Lady Zymurgy
Summary: A series of short one shots in sequel to "A Job for Hermione"
1. Chapter 1

Here's the first one! I'm planning on each chapter being a different year. You'll figure it out as we go.

Disclaimer: I do not claim dis

* * *

It was a beautiful dress, really it was. Did it have to be so dense, and air tight? On the hottest day of the year, even if there was a breeze it wouldn't get through this fabric.

"_I'm going to pass out if this doesn't end soon_." Hermione thought to herself.

The wedding went on, as weddings do. "_My legs are in their own personal Sauna! How much longer would it be? I really should be paying attention. This is a happy day! I'll endure the dress, for one person and one person only._"

The minister proceeded to lead the vows.

"_Almost there_." Hermione thought. "_Fred looks so handsome in his robes. Course Fred looks good in anything_."

"May I have the rings?" the minister said bringing Hermione back into focus. Getting the ring ready and passing it off the minister continued.

Hermione continued looking into Fred's eyes as he too was looking into hers.

Fred's POV

"_This day has finally come, there's only been non-stop talk of it from the start. Oh look, mum's crying again." Fred was thinking to himself. "It's such a hot day. Hehehe, but I'm wearing absolutely nothing under my robes. Hermione'd kill me if she knew. She looks amazing. Bet that dress isn't very cool though. She looks a little uncomfortable, we're almost near the end love. Hold on a little longer_."

Fred turned his attention to the minister who was about to lead the vows.

"_Good time to tune in Freddy boy. Don't want to say you missed the big moment_." He chuckled to himself.

"_3,2,1_" Molly burst into tears anew. "_Like clockwork_" Fred thought with a smile.

"May I have the rings?" the minister asked.

Handing off the ring towards the minister Fred watched as a protective spell was placed on them.

Turning to look at Hermione he listened while the Minister explained.

"This spell will prevent these rings from ever tarnishing, being terribly lost, broken or stolen. Like wise they will prevent the marriage from tarnishing, being terribly lost, broken or stolen. The spell will be broken if you forget to love each other, care for each other and always stand alongside your partner. In other words, a small blessing that you must cherish to keep. As with many things once you ignore its importance, that as well will face with time. So these rings will be a reminder to you, cherish your marriage and it will withstand even the test of time."

"I love you" Fred mouthed to Hermione. A smile and a blush appeared as she replied the same silently.

The rings were exchanged and a warm glow enveloped the entire room.

"You may now kiss the bride!" The minister said with joy.

The room rose into a cheer as the couple kissed sealing their vows and celebrating their marriage.

"I now present to you!" the minister announced, "Mr. and Mrs. Jordan!"

The couple left down the aisle followed by their wedding party in the pairs they arrived in.

Hermione took Fred's arm and one they were back in the waiting area said "Our wedding will not be that long. It was lovely but, no. "

Fred laughed "Don't worry love, it won't be. Remember, you have control over everything in that one. Lets get back with the group."

Meeting up with the rest of the wedding party and the new couple Hermione stomped up to Ginny.

"Ginny Jordan, you owe me big time. For you and only you would I suffer this dress." She said.

"What?" Ginny laughed, "You said you loved that dress."

"That was in the winter, when it wasn't 30 degrees inside and out!" Hermione exclaimed holding up the thick fabric.

"Oh no!" Ginny laughed even harder. "I'm sorry Hermione, but on the other hand. I'm surprised you didn't notice that detail yourself. You yourself was reminding me of that when we were shopping for my own dress."

"Yes that's true," Hermione also laughed. "I think I was a little more concerned with finding something we both could agree on."

"Ladies," Fred said behind them with his arm in Lee's. "I do believe we have a reception to go to."

"Yes we do!" Lee said in a mock huff "Every one will be impatient to see me on my big day!"

The girls laughed returned with their rightful partners and left to the reception area for a night of fun.

* * *

I'm Canadian so it's 30 degree Celsius. Don't know what the brits use so I'll go with what I know. Also don't know how hot it can get so I picked a gooder from my area.  
Please review! It encourages me to write faster because I love reviews. lol


	2. Chapter 2

Ok Here it is.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

It was a beautiful dress, it really was. Why did she have to wear it today? What was she thinking? That's the thing though isn't it, she doesn't think. She doesn't care.

Hermione started to pace, annoyance showing on her face.

Ginny approached her and asked "Mione what's wrong?"

"Did you **see** the dress Fleur is wearing?" Hermione said exasperated. "Who wears a white dress to a wedding? She makes me so… so….arg!" She growled in frustration.

"I know, I saw. I can't believe her sometimes. I swear the Veela trade off is occasional bouts of stupidity." Ginny agreed. "Don't worry about it; I'm sure no one will be impressed with her. Besides you're the star today, forget about her, concentrate on what's coming up. 15 minutes to show time!"

Luna Lovegood came into the tent where Hermione was hiding out before the ceremony to let them know it was almost time.

"Time to get ready, Hermione. Did you remember to check your train for snigs? They like to hide there during weddings." Luna asked in a serious tone.

"Yes Luna, thank you for letting me know." Hermione smiled at her odd friend.

Turning to the two women with her she said "I couldn't ask for better friends to share this day with! I'm so glad you're going to be standing up there with me you guys!"

"Alright ladies, line up!" Hermione said.

The music started outside the tent with one last group hug Luna exited the tent for her walk down the aisle.

"See you in a second!" Ginny said as soon she too left the tent.

"Wait for the cue…wait for the cue." Hermione whispered to herself.

The melody changed and then Hermione too left the safety of the tent entering the view of the awaiting crowd and her soon to be husband.

Fred stood at the front with his best man George and his groomsman Lee.

All he could concentrate on was Hermione walking down the aisle though. Voldemort dancing the jig in a too-too wouldn't be able to pull his attention away.

Hermione was breathtaking in a floor length gown that flowed like water and glided along like air. The whole assemblage was in rapt attention at she took her place up front.

"Ahh weddings" The minister sighed. "A true celebration for the commitment of two spirits. The coming together of not one, but us all. For as you watch these two join, you also take part in assuring a strong bond. Marriage is not just a pact for two, but also an agreement from everyone in attendance. An agreement that you will help this young couple learn what a marriage should be. You who have been married agree to be there for them, set an example for them, and also let them learn the hard way when necessary." He chuckled after the last part.

"You, who are not married, support their new life. They are still the same person as before, do not let them forget it. You, who are newly married, enjoy this new experience with your friends who are also embarking on this new journey."

Reaching out his hands he asked for the rings. Placing a spell on them then glowed one red and one blue, then faded to normal.

"Fred, you may say your vows to Hermione" The minister prompted.

Fred look into Hermione's eyes. "Hermione, in all the years I've known you; you've never ceased to amaze me. I've seen from the sidelines the many amazing feats you've accomplished. I promise to always be there with you, to listen when you talk and to hold you up when you feel like falling and to protect you when you are weak. I love you more than anything."

"Hermione, you may say your vows to Fred." The minister spoke once again.

Hermione took a deep breath, her eyes glistening with tears that threatened to fall.  
"Fred, through all the years I've watched you change. From the boy you once were to the man I love. You've challenged my ideas and beliefs in ways that were necessary. You've helped me understand the world better just by being you. I want to always be by your side, sharing our lives forever. I will support your crazy ideas, and knock you down a peg when you get out of control." Everyone laughed a little. "I will always be there for you, no matter what the world brings. I love you more than anything."

Handing them each their rings the minister said. "Upon exchanging these rings two souls will become one, two spirits bound for eternity. You may now exchange the rings."

Hermione placed Fred's ring on his finger and there was a blue glow, when Fred placed Hermione's ring her finger and there was a red glow. Suddenly a purple glow enveloped all that surrounded and slowly faded away.

"It is complete, what has been brought together, let no one tear asunder. I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The minister said smiling.

Fred grabbed Hermione's hand gave her a twirl then dipped her and kissed her deeply. The whole crowd gave a large cheer as the couple finally stood. Hermione looking mildly flustered and beaming with a smile.

"I now present. Mr. and Mrs. Fred Weasley!" The minister announced.

As music started once again Fred and Hermione left down the aisle to the tent at the back. They were soon followed by the rest of the wedding party.

"Was all that really necessary?" Hermione asked Fred.

"Yes it was love. You can't get married without a ceremony!" Fred laughed.

She hit him on the arm. "You know what I mean. The kiss!" She laughed "Did you have to twirl and dip me?"

"Love, this is the one time I can kiss you however I want and people won't shout 'Get a room'. I'm going to make it a kiss to remember." Fred laughed hugging his new bride.

"Congrats buddy!" George said slapping him on the back.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" Ginny sniffled while hugging Hermione.

"Gin, don't cry! You'll make me cry! I barely said my vows without crying!" Hermione hugged her back.

"Congratulations Hermione!" Luna said. "It was a perfect day."

"Thanks, Luna." Hermione smiled. "It really is isn't it!"

"Well my dear wife," Fred came up behind Hermione. "I do believe we have a reception to go to."

"I think you're right. We should all make our entrance." Hermione took Fred's arm.

"Let's go start our life together Mrs. Weasley." Fred said.

"Sounds like a good plan Mr. Weasley." Hermione Replied.


	3. Chapter 3

One year anniversary!

Disclaimer: My name is not J.K. Rowling or any mix of those letters.

* * *

Hermione came home one day and kicked off her shoes as soon as she entered the door.

"What a long day!" She sighed as she sank into a couch.

Fred wouldn't be home for about another hour and she had to start supper soon.

"One year come and gone already." She thought to herself. "I don't even feel like I've been married a whole year. Time flies by so quickly."

She rested a little longer she then rose from the couch and went to the kitchen of their small flat.

"We're going to have to move soon probably. I don't think place will be big enough for much longer." She said looking around as she walked.

Looking in the fridge and tried to decide what she was going to make.

Fred was sitting at the counter of the store staring at the time, one hour. One measly hour left, this was going to take forever. He didn't even notice the time when he worked with Hermione.  
He wasn't working with Hermione anymore though. With their third store in business there was now one Weasley at each WWW. Hermione Weasley, he still couldn't get over that. He was married, for exactly one year today! Life couldn't get any better, his mum might stop bugging them about kids, that could probably help.

_Flash back_  
"So have you decided when you'll start having kids?" Molly casually asked, her face not so easily masking the hope it held.

"We're not, not trying, and we're not trying. If it happens it'll happen." He just didn't explain not, not trying meant forgetting the contraception spell in the heat of the moment.

"Molly don't worry, we'll have kids. We'd like to be ready for them though, we're still making sure we can be the kind of parents you and Arthur were. That's a lot to live up to!" Hermione said.

Molly's eyes started watering, this answer seems to satisfy her.  
"Oh Hermione! I'm sure you'll be a wonderful mother! Come on, I think it's time I show you the secret ingredient to my famous stew." Molly said as she quickly ushered Hermione to the kitchen.

_End of flash back_

Hermione always knows what to say to pacify Molly's many marriage related questions. When they would be moving closer to the burrow, when they would be having kids, why Hermione couldn't accept her library of Gilderoy Lockhart books.  
"But I love coming to you for advice Molly, how would I do that if I had all your books?" her infatuation with Mr. Smile long since gone.

"Look at that! It's time to close!" Fred jumped up with joy. Running to the front he turned the sign, locked the door and finished his end of shift paper work as quickly as possible before apparating home.

"I'm home!" He shouted as he entered the door. He still loved the feeling of coming home to his wife just as much the first time.

"I'm in the kitchen!" Hermione called out to him.

Fred entered the kitchen to find his favourite meal all ready on the table, Hermione just putting the finishing touches on dessert.

"Mmmmm, my mum's stew recipe." He smelled the air. "I still can't believe she told you the secret ingredient and not me!"

"It's alright sweet heart, you'll find out one day." Hermione laughed as she dished them each out some.

"Happy anniversary love!" Fred said as he poured out the wine he brought home with him. "I got your favourite!" He said as he went to hand her the glass.

"Um, none for me thanks. I'll wait a bit." She took the glass and placed it aside.

"So, how does it feel to be married to the most handsome Weasley for a full year?" Fred asked.

"I don't know." Hermione replied. "I was talking to Fleur a couple days ago but it didn't come up in the conversation." Hermione laughed at Fred's shocked expression.

"I'm just joking. It's been the best year of my life, and I can't wait for the many more to come." She answered.

Finishing dinner she got dessert on two plates and took them to the living room.

"Why are we going to the living room?" Fred asked.

"Because I want my present but I still want dessert" Hermione replied matter of fact.

"Alright." Fred laughed. Fred Walked over to the book shelf and pulled a book down. Sitting back down on the couch he placed it on Hermione's lap.

"A book?" Hermione asked slightly disappointed. "An unwrapped book. '1000 pranks for the ambitious student'?" She read aloud.

"No love, not a book. The book is actually the wrapping." He chuckled. "Open it up."

Lifting the cover Hermione was shocked to find that many of the pages opened with it and the inside was hollowed out.

Sitting inside was a beautiful necklace with three gems hanging down. "Oh Fred!" Hermione said lifting it out.

"Here let me put it on you." He said taking it. "The first stone represents out past, the second our present and the third our future. To remind you I loved you yesterday, I love you today, and I'll love you forever."

"Fred, it's beautiful!" she said standing to look in the mirror.

"My present to you can't be kept in a box, it's much too important." Hermione said cryptically.

"A….puppy?" Fred guessed. "I have been wanting a dog for a while now."

"No, you also can't have it right away." Hermione added.

"I can't? Why not?" Fred said confused.

"Well," Hermione said kneeling in front of him. "I'm pregnant!"

"What!" Fred shouted. "Are you serious?" He jumped across and hugged her knocking them both on the floor.

"Yes, I found out last week. I'm a month along." Hermione smiled.

"This is way better then a puppy." Fred said as he kissed his wife on the forehead.

* * *

Alright there it is. I know they are not the most indepth chapters. But I never claimed it would a be a story. We are hopping through time here people.

Please review! Let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

It's time, enjoy

Disclaimer: Not mine

* * *

"I HATE YOU! YOU'RE NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN" was the cry heard echoing through the white hallway.

The receptionist sitting at the desk didn't move a muscle as the words rang along the walls. She knew better, she was used to hearing that and similar phrases like it.

She remembers one woman who vehemently claimed she would, how did it go again? Remove her husband's danglies with a blunt axe. That was an interesting day.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" the voice was heard once again.

The receptionist gave out a small chuckle, imagining the faces this poor confused husband must be making. For her, it was just another day in the maternity ward.

Meanwhile in room where said voice was emanating from Mrs. Hermione Weasley was in hard labour. Poor Fred standing by her side hoping hand didn't break before the baby arrived.

"Love, I though you were happy? Aren't you excited?" Fred attempted to reason with his wife turned banshee.

"Excited? Let's have you push a bloody bludger out your ass and see how excited you are!" She ground out between clenched teeth.

"Don't worry Mr. Weasley, most husbands experience the same reaction with their wives during child birth. I assure you she doesn't mean any of it." The healer tried to comfort him.

"Are you sure?" Fred asked casting a wary eye in Hermione's direction.

"Quite sure, the bludger out your, um, rectum could be almost fitting relation for you. She is in quite a bit of discomfort and pain at the moment. It's my experience that it is all forgotten once you both see that little one. The first one is always the most unnerving because you both have no clue what to expect." The healer explained.

"Mrs. Weasley." The healer turned his attentions. "I'm going to check you one last time, I'm sure that we're near the end. Yes yes, just as I expected. Now I want you to bear down with everything. Two good pushed should take it."

"I'm tired I can't" Hermione panted

"Yes you can, you have no choice really. Now push!" the healer replied.

"Alright, you're doing wonderful. I know it is uncomfortable, but please, don't push. The baby's head it out; we need to clear the mouth." A quick spell and then the healer said "Push once more. That's it, and they're out!"

The healer lifted the infant out and placed the child on Hermione's chest.

"You did it love," Fred said while kissing her forehead. "You were amazing. We're parents."

"I did it, Fred he's beautiful. I can't believe it. I'm sorry I shouted at you!" Hermione apologized.

"No need to worry love, you were amazing. I can't believe my mum did this seven times!" Fred stood in amazement.

"Neither can I." Hermione sighed tiredly.

"Have you decided on a name?" The healer asked?

"Yes, Alexander. Alexander George Weasley." Fred answered not taking his eyes off his son.

"We're a family now." Hermione said. "I thought we were a family before, but no. Now, we're a family."

"Alright, now for one last push Mrs. Weasley. Do you feel ready, or not yet?" The healer asked.

"Yes, it's ready." Hermione replied.

"Last push?" Fred asked confused as assistant took their son aside to be cleaned up.

"What do you mean? The baby is out! OH GOD WHAT IS THAT?" Thud Fred fell to the floor.

"It appears your husband fainted at the sight of the after birth." The healer chuckled.

"I'm surprised he lasted this long to begin with." Hermione replied.

* * *

There you go! Hope you liked it. Please review! Seriously, there are hits and no reviews. Kinda frusterating. I do appreciate you putting it on alert though. It's encouraging!


	5. Chapter 5

Another one finally up!

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

It was a hot day, a very hot day. The air was still and heavy with humidity. The clouds refused to gather, instead floating in minuscule wisps teasing at the opportunity of shade, but never quite growing dense enough.

Hermione and Fred sat on their front porch, attempting to make use of the shade that it offered. Alex, seemingly immune to the heat, ran around playing with various toys he had scattered all over the place.

Hermione stared out towards the road where the heat could be seen rising slowly into the air, the ground hot and dry.  
Then, as if out of nowhere, a flash of curly red hair went streaking by as once again, the naked child escaped its confines of diaper and clothes.

"Fred! Go catch your son!" Hermione groaned.

"Why is he my son when he misbehaves or is streaking?" Fred asked as he jumped after the two year old.

"Because you're the trouble maker, he obviously takes after you in that sense." Hermione smirked.

"That's not what your parents say." Laughed Fred as he returned the nude child to Hermione, "You were fond of going starkers when you were Alex's age from what I heard."

"I just finished giving you a bath! Now we're going to have to do it all over again." Hermione said to the young boy ignoring Fred's last comment.

"Hermione he's not dirty, he didn't even down into the yard. I caught him on the path. Besides he's a boy he's supposed to be dirty!" Fred said helping his wife redress Alex.

"I guess he can get a little dirty. I recall you said the same thing last time you both came in from playing in a mud puddle. A toddler I can understand, but really Fred. You're a full grown man." Hermione said placing Alex back on the floor to play.

"Have you ever experienced the joys of a good mud puddle? After the next storm we are going out as a family and finding the perfect mud puddle!" Fred said with determination.

"I glad it's not supposed to rain anytime soon. You'll be waiting a while." Hermione laughed.

Standing up Fred asked, "I'm going to get some lemonade, did you want some?"

"Yes please. Could you get a drink for Alex as well? I don't want him to dehydrate." Hermione added.

Laying down to stretch out on the swing Hermione closed her eyes and slowly swayed hoping to create a mild breeze without using too much effort.

Seeing his mother lying down Alex went over and tried to climb up to cuddle with her. "Help! Up!" He insisted when he could not do it himself.

"Honey it's too hot to cuddle." Hermione said pulling the toddle up to her. "Oh well, you'll probably jump off in a minute anyway. You're just like your father, you can't stay still very long."

Just as she finished talking Hermione became covered in something wet, slimy and grainy. Looking down she saw a large clump of mud.

"Fred Weasley! Where did you get mud from!?" she shouted to the yard unsure as to were here attacker was.

Alex on the other hand was thrilled to have also been hit with some wayward mud that missed the intended target.

Getting up and looked over one side of the porch she saw a rather large mud puddle and a very pleased Fred standing in the middle.

"You don't need rain to make mud, love." Giggled Fred.

"Papa!" Alex finally saw Fred and what must have been the most amazing puddle in existence as far as a two year old is concerned. Running over to join his father, soon Alex too was playing in the mud.

"Come on Hermione! It's fun! I placed a cooling charm on it as well so it's really nice!" Fred said waving her over.

"Mama, come!" Alex called as well.

"Look at the mess you made, its mud! You expect me to play in the mud? I'll get all dirty!" she argued, not admitting that the cold mud did feel rather nice.

Turning to go clean off another splat could be felt on her back, slowly turning around she saw Fred point at Alex.

"He could not have thrown that and you know it!" Hermione said running to the mud puddle to exact her revenge. She was already dirty, might as well make it worth while.

Suddenly there was a full blown mud war in the yard with Alex doing his best to throw small fistfuls of mud at whoever was closest.

As the fight slowed down and laughter gave way to heavy breathing and giggles Hermione finally conceded.

"Ok, ok, ok. It was a good idea. This is actually very fun." Getting an evil glint in her eye she said. "I have an idea."

It was a hot day, shell cottage was sweltering in the heat. Bill Weasley was outside under a tree attempting to read a book when he was unexpectedly hit with a cool wet clump.

"What the?" He said standing up to look around. What should he see but three very muddy people; Fred, Hermione, and Alex.

"We were having fun and Hermione decided we should share the love!" Fred answered Bill confused face.

"Unga Bill!" Alex shouted running up and hugging Bill on the leg.

"Hey buddy." Bill laughed picking him up. "What'cha doing?"

"Mud!" the toddler replied smearing it on his uncle's face.

"I have to admit, that feels really good you guys. What is it, cooling charm on the mud?" Bill asked.

"Yup, Fred's idea. I was ready to kill him, but it feels great." Hermione said, "This isn't the whole point of coming here though. We need your help."

A few minutes later Fred, Hermione, Bill and Alex were hiding around the corner from the door.

"Fleur come quick!" Bill shouted

"Beel? What iz wrong?" Fleur said in a worried voice as she ran outside.

"CHARGE!" the cry was heard as yet again another mud war broke out, this time with one truly annoyed member.

* * *

It's been so hot where I am I can't help but think how much fun a cool mud fight would be.

Please review:)


	6. Chapter 6

Yet another installment in the life of Hermione and Fred. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine just the plot

* * *

Home alone at last! Fred was at work, Alex was down for a nap and Hermione was enjoying a well needed break. Even little Janelle was quite, Hermione thought as she patted her stomach where the young one was still growing.

Hermione had started her maternity leave the week before, and with a month left of her pregnancy she wanted to enjoy the time to relax before the baby arrived as much as possible.

Stepping out of her shower Hermione loosely wrapped a towel around her body and started to wander around the house. Slowly straightening up the mess left from her over active boys she chuckled to herself at the memory of Alex and his "horsey" running around the living room earlier that day.

Casting a quick spell to let her know when Alex was starting to wake up Hermione took off her towel and walked around the house enjoying the freedom.

She used to walk around naked after a shower all the time before Alex was born, she didn't get many opportunities now. She like the way the air dried her body better than using the towel. It also just felt nice.

Turning on the wireless she started doing the morning dishes listening to the music and swaying with the beat.

Just as she finished one of her favourite songs came on and she started doing a little dance along with the music. Janelle also seemed to appreciate the music from her little home inside Hermione and also seemed to be dancing around.

"Like this song too love?" Hermione asked her belly. "Come on, let's dance!" She took her belly between her hands and started doing some odd dance. It wasn't the most graceful seeing as she was eight months pregnant but she was enjoying the time with her unborn daughter.  
Doing a little hop and spin Hermione didn't notice the pop announcing the arrival of a guest until she turned around.

"Oh God, Molly!" Hermione said ducking behind the kitchen table.

"Well, it looks like your doing well." Molly said mildly amused and embarrassed at catching her daughter-in-law dancing naked.

"Um… Could you get me the towel that is in the living room? Please?" Hermione asked from her hiding place.

"No problem dear." Molly replied leaving to fetch the towel.

Walking backwards and handing it to Hermione then returning to the other side of the kitchen Molly turned around when Hermione gave her the go ahead.

"Thanks," Hermione said standing up full blush. "What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to stop by for a visit with you and Alex. See how you and the baby are doing." Molly said. Just then a bell went off.

"Oh, Alex is waking from his nap. He'll be so happy you're here! I'll go get him and get dressed." Hermione dashed up the stairs.

"Mummy? I heard voices." Alex said sleepily.

"Yes, dear. You wake up and go downstairs and there is a surprise for you. I'm going to be down as soon as I finish from my shower." Hermione told the sleepy child.

As if by magic the mention of surprise removed all traces of sleep from his face and he hopped out of bed to see what the surprise was.

Heading to her room Hermione heard an excited yell from down stairs.

"Granny! You came to play!"

Smiling Hermione tossed the towel aside and quickly got dressed.

Walking back into the kitchen Molly had already had the tea ready and a juice for Alex.

"I'm sorry you had to arrive to… that scene." Hermione apologized embarrassed.

"Think nothing of it my dear." Molly replied. "I can remember what it was like to finally have the house empty while the boys were young. Actually, the same thing happened to me one day. I was dancing as you were; unfortunately it was my father-in-law come to invite Arthur and me to dinner."

"Oh no! I would have died of embarrassment! What did you do?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I had pretty much the same reaction as you. I hid behind the nearest object, I said I'd ask Arthur if he was up to it when he returned from work. My father-in-law quickly left. Never had an unexpected visit from him again, if there was one it was my mother-in-law." laughed the older woman. "They always called well in advance."

"Well that makes me feel a little better. Janelle and I were dancing to the music. When my favourite song came on she started bouncing like crazy." Hermione explained.

"Janelle? So you've both finally chosen a name. It's a beautiful name. I can't wait to finally meet her." Molly said looking at Hermione's full tummy.

"Neither can I." Hermione said slowly rubbing her tummy.

* * *

I've never actually been walked in on while doing the naked day thing, but it's always a concern. I always lock the door to make sure people have to knock. Gotta love how people just walk in at the most inopportune time.

Hope you enjoyed it:) Review and let me know!


	7. Chapter 7

Here's another one! Not really sure how long I'll keep this going. We'll see!

Disclaimer: Not mine

* * *

"Happy Anniversary my love!" Fred said as he placed a kiss on Hermione's cheek.

"Happy!" Janelle cheered from her chair.

"Happy Anniversary Mummy!" Alex chimed in. "What's an anniversary?"

"Well," Hermione explained, "It's kind of like a birthday. Your father and I have been married five years now. Just like we celebrate your birthday on the day you were born, we celebrate our anniversary on the day we were married."

"Do you get presents?" Alex asked.

"Yes, we give each other a present. Sometimes it's a present the whole family can enjoy; sometimes it's something just for your father and I." Hermione answered

"Is that why you told me not to tell mummy about that twig daddy?" Alex asked his father.

"Yes Alex," Fred laughed. "I guess your not telling her directly by asking me."

"Twig?" Hermione asked. "You're getting me a twig?"

"No love, I didn't get you a twig." Fred answered.

"But daddy! You said the magic twig was mummy's present!" Alex insisted.

"It's a magic twig now?" Hermione laughed.

"Alex, son, please let daddy give your mum her present." Fred patted the child on the shoulder.

"Ok everyone, follow me" Fred announcing picking up a small box and grabbing Alex's hand.

Hermione picked up Janelle from her chair and followed Fred out to the back yard.  
When they all stopped she noticed a patch of garden soil that wasn't there before.

"Here's your gift love." Fred said taking Janelle from Hermione and handing her the box.

Opening it up Hermione found a tiny tree, if it could be called that. Something looked familiar about it though. Taking it out to hold in her hand, she looked at Fred for an explanation.

"Plant it in the soil over there." He said pointing towards the spot Hermione noticed earlier.

Walking over and placing the tiny tree in the middle Hermione walked back over to Fred.

Taking out his wand Fred muttered a spell and the tree began to grow. Taking the full space provided in the patch of dirt it grew tall and beautiful flowers blossomed all around.

"Tree!" Janelle squealed from Fred's arms.

"Fred! This is the tree from your parent's garden! It's beautiful! Thank you so much!" Hermione gushed.

"Yes, I knew you like it. I thought we could also start our own Mum's night off tradition." Fred added.

"I told you it was a magic twig!" Alex defended himself.

"Yes, Alex. It was a magic twig. Thank you very much honey." Hermione said hugging the boy.

"Daddy said we both get to make you supper Saturday! It's going to be a surprise!" Alex said excitedly.

Fred held his palm to his forehead and shook his head. "Dinner is at six." Fred added.

"Daddy," Alex scolded. "You're going to ruin the surprise."

* * *

Hope you liked it. I know it's short.

Thanks for IzzyDelacour for always reviewing!


	8. Chapter 8

This is the end of this one. I know it suddenly jumps a few year but I won't be able to write much more then one shots for the next while.  
I hoped you enjoyed the random bursts of time travel and the small glimpses into the lives of the Weasley family. I had fun!  
Thanks!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the brain that though up these scenarios.

* * *

"Wake up! Wake up! It's almost time to go!" A voice yelled into the morning.

Hermione rolled over to look at the clock, seven o-clock.

"Janelle sweetie we don't have to leave for another two hours." Hermione said while sitting up in the bed.

"But, I want to go to school now!!" Janelle whined.

"Honey, we've talked about this before. You can't go to school till you're eleven, you're still too young." Hermione answered.

"Humph" Janelle walked out of the room with a huff.

"I'm sure we could convince McGonagall to accept her a little early. After all, she is the daughter of the great Hermione Gransley." Fred mumbled as he rolled over to get up.

"Hermione Gransley?" She asked amused.

"I was going to say Granger and correct my self by saying Weasley. Got a little tongue tied." Laughed Fred in reply.

Heading into the kitchen Hermione found Alex already setting up the table for breakfast.

"Hi Mum! I thought we'd just have some cereal. A lot faster than cooking! Then we can leave!" He said excitedly.

"He obviously takes after you." Fred said as he stumbled into the kitchen still half asleep.

"We don't leave for a while yet love, I can make you whatever you want for breakfast and we still won't be late." Hermione said looking around in the cupboards.

"Ok! I want strawberry waffles with, um, with, um, chocolate milk!" He said sitting down to wait.

"Alright, waffles it is." Hermione said.

"Did you remember to _whisper, whisper, whisper_."

"But dad I need to _whisper, whisper, whisper_."

"The bottom _whisper_ of your trunk _whisper_ I said, it's where _whisper_."

_"Whisper, whisper_, socks? By the robe that, _whisper, whisper_"

Hermione rolled her eyes at her not so sneaky son and husband.

"All ready everyone, time to dish up." Hermione said placing the plate of waffles and the bowl of strawberries on the table.

After everyone was finished eating they all went to get dressed, finish packing last minute items and such before leaving to the station.

Once they arrived at the station it was packed as usual with muggles and wizards alike all trying to get to their proper platform.

"Mum." Alex whispered nervously. "There is no platform 9 ¾"

"Don't worry honey. It's there." Hermione said leading them to the pillar she remembered so well.

"Alright kids." Fred explained. "What we'll do is walk up to the pillar and go through two at a time. Janelle you'll go with your mum and I'll go with Alex and the trunk."

"Take my hand sweetie and just do as I do." Hermione said taking a brisk walk at the pillar.

"Are you sure about this?" Janelle asked.

Just as she finished her sentence they were suddenly on a completely different train platform.

A few seconds later Fred and Alex emerged with Alex's trunk.

"Wooow, can I try that again?" Alex asked.

"When we pick you up for Christmas." Fred laughed in reply.

"Alright, munchkin." Hermione hugged her little man. "We'll see you at Christmas." She said kissing him on the cheek.

"Mum! Everyone going to see!" He said quickly wiping his cheek off. "I'm not a munchkin anymore!"

"I know, I know you'll have so much fun!" Hermione replied.

"You remember everything I told you!" Fred said with a wink.

"I know dad!" He said with a nod.

Just then Ron, Luna and their son David came over with all David's school stuff.

"You're going to love it there!" David said excitedly to Alex. "I'll show you all the coolest things and everything."

"Will I be in any of your classes?" Alex asked.

"No I'll be with all the other second years, but don't worry. You'll make lots of friends." David assured him.

"Time to get on the train boys." Ron said walking over to one of the doors with Fred lifting the trunks onto the train.

"Can you believe it Luna? They grow up so quickly." Hermione said as she watched the boys climb onto the train.

"Do you think they'll remember to watch out for the nargles? They can be quite bothersome this time of year." Luna questioned.

"Don't worry." Hermione chuckled. "I'm sure David knows what to do."

"Oh Honey," Hermione said cheerfully. "I found these in Alex's trunk. Now you wouldn't happen to know how they got in there would you?"

She placed a bag of dung bombs into Fred's hands.

"Well, where did he get those?" Fred asked in feigned shock. "I'll have to ask him about that for sure."

Hermione just laughed, "If he gets a detention in the first week, I'm blaming you."

"Well that's one down, one more to go. Then its home alone for a whole school year!" Fred said trying to change the subject.

"Well, I wouldn't be so sure of that my love." Hermione answered.

"What do you mean?" Fred asked, "Are you serious?" Comprehension dawning on his face.

"Do twins sound serious?" She asked with a grin.

* * *

The end! The end! Kinda ending like the last book did, sending the kids off to school. I was really disappointed with that epilogue though. Oh well, what's done is done and I can't wait for the next movie!

Once again, thanks to everyone who read!


End file.
